customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition 2
Ninja Warrior Worldwide: International Competition 2 is the second installment of Ninja Warrior Worldwide's international tournament series. The following competition aired after NWW10, the second and last post-season comp of the Season X Celebration Season. Competition Format The second NWW international competition featured 4 stages. Stage 1 and the first half of Stage 2 was filmed during daytime, while the second half of Stage 2 and the other 2 stages were filmed during the night. There were 6 teams that competed, with 5 members in each team. Each team had one member who served as the captain of the team. The competition worked as followed: *'First Stage:' **There are 2 heats in this stage, with each heat consisting of 6 competitors (1 competitor from each team). **In each heat, the competitor who completed the course (or made the furthest) in the fastest time would receive 7 points for their team, with 5 points for the second fastest time, 4 points for the third fastest time, and all the way down to the team with the slowest time of the batch, earning 1 point. **At the end of the stage, the points from the 2 heats would be accumulated, and the team who got the highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage first (after that, the team with the second highest points could choose the running position for each batch in the next stage, and so on). *'Second Stage:' **There are 2 heats in this stage, with each heat consisting of 6 competitors (1 competitor from each team). **In the each heat, the Top 2 teams automatically advance to the next stage and skip the next heat. The team who isn't in the top by the end of the second heat will be eliminated. *'Third Stage:' **There is 1 heat in this stage, with the heat consisting of 4 competitors (1 competitor from each team). **In the this heat, the Top 2 teams automatically advance to the next stage. The teams who aren't in the Top 2 will be eliminated. *'Final Stage:' **The Final Stage consisted of a side-by-side Rope Climb, with 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). **The competitor who reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his/her respective team would be the champion of the tournament. Competitors Unlike the first international competition, each team has 5 competitors, but each team would still represent a single country or continent. Obstacle Modification Compared to the regular season, several obstacles were modified or changed by the completion rule for this competition, in order to make the obstacles harder for the competitors. Here were the modified obstacles: *'Ramming Balance:' There are only four rams and are more spread out. *'Crown Graze:' The crowns are formatted like Spin Your Wheels from ANW11. *'Galeem s Land:' The blade count has been reduced to three. *'Mushroom Blast:' The handles of the three boxes no longer bounce back. First Stage Obstacles ① Gauntlet Rush (ガントレットラッシュ) ② Wingnut Slide (ウィングナットスライド) ③ *'Ramming Balance (ラミングバランス) ④ Sling Snatch (スリングスナッチ) ⑤ Bone Maze (骨の迷路) ⑥ Invader Bulls (インベーダーブルズ) ⑦ Warped Wall (そり立つ壁) '* - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW10's Course) Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After the First Stage Second Stage After the First Stage, since Team USA got the highest points, they could choose the running position for the first heat in the Second Stage first, and they decided that the order (from first to last) would be Eulatin, USA, Asia, Japan, English, and Oceania. However, the top two of each heat would automatically advance to the next stage, while the other two teams would be eliminated. Obstacles ① Dharkon's Realm (ダーコンの王国) ② Twisting Salmon Ladder (サーモンラダーをねじる) ③ Toxic Swing (有毒なスイング) ④ Pipe Nightmare (パイプナイトメア) ⑤ *'Crown Graze (クラウングレイズ) ⑥ '*'Galeem's Land (ガリームズランド) ⑦ '*'Mushroom Blast (マッシュルームブラスト) '* - Denotes Modified Obstacle (Compared to NWW10's Course) Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Third Stage Obstacles Resultsa Category:Ninja Warrior Worldwide